Admist the Battle
by dutchess-of-stars
Summary: Short semi-smut. Hermione conforts Ron in more than one way. Smutty but not all the way


It couldn't be true. This had to some kind of sick joke. Fred of all people. Why him he had suffered through so much already.

He couldn't be here. He ran, passed rooms, through doors, and down corridors. He kept running until he came to a semi familiar place. It was the Gryffindor common room, or at least what was left of it.

He heard footsteps, then a familiar voice calling his name.

"Ron," Hermione said running onto the room, "Are you –"

Before she could answer Ron wrapped his arms around her waist and tucked his head into the crook of her neck. Hermione wrapped her arms his neck pulling him close and never wanting to let go.

"It's ok," she said, "Everything will be ok. I promise."

Ron looked up with a sullen expression across his face.

"You can't promise me that. I know you want to but you can't." he said

"I want you to feel better. What can I do to help?" she asked with concern.

A moment of silence passed between the two as Ron chose his words carefully.

"Promise to never leave Me." he said with desperation in his voice, "I love you so much, more than anyone else I've ever known. I've loved you ever since I saw you walk down those stairs at the Yule Ball. Promise me you will never leave me no matter what happens."

Hermione cupped Ron's face in her hands and pulled him so his lips met hers in a fierce kiss. Ron bit on her lip softly and pulled her in tighter. Hermione moaned and Ron used this opportunity to slip his tongue in to her mouth. Hermione met Ron's tongue with her own and wrapped her arms around her neck. She rubbed her hands along the back of his neck, pressing her nails in leaving half-moon marks.

Ron slid one hand down her spine to rest on the small of her back and ran the other up her arm until he reached her hand. He detached it from his neck and laced his fingers through it. Hermione arched her back just as Ron pressed his chest to hers causing them to stumble. Without breaking there kiss they moves backwards until Hermione's back hit the wall behind her. Ron pinned the hand laced in his next to her head while the other while the other tangles itself in her thick mane of hair.

Hermione pulled away from the heavy kiss and rested her forehead against Ron's.

"I promise," she whispered breathlessly rubbing his neck softly.

Ron lightly brushed his lips against hers, and then waited a second before crashing his lips hard against hers. Their tongues collided in a passionate dance Ron leading, and Hermione barely able to keep up. Ron pressed himself close to her so Hermione was pinned to the wall and wrapped an arm tight around her waist.

Hermione let out a low moan and ran her finger through his flaming hair before running her finger nails across his scalp. This unnerved Ron and his hands went from Hermione's waist to her thighs and heaved them upward wrapping them around his waist pressing himself closer to her.

Hermione's soft hand travel down his neck over his shoulders to the collar of his jacket pushing it off his shoulders, and then continued down his chest undo the buttons on his shirt until that too left his chest. She splayed her fingers over the muscles on is stomach that seemed to have developed over night.

Ron's kisses moved from Hermione's lips across her jaw to her ear.

"I love you," he whispered, biting her earlobe gently, then sucking on it softly.

"I love you," he murmured again kissing the corner of her jaw softly.

Hermione's moaned had turned to whimpers by now and something was digging into her back.

"Couch," she whispered.

Ron gripped her thighs a little tighter and carefully carried her to the nearest couch where he laid her down gently before lying beside her. Ron brushed a stray curl out of her face and kissed her on the cheek. Hermione smiled and wrapped her calves around Ron's thighs.

Pushing her weight against him, she flipped them over so she was straddling him. Ron smirked at this; he found it sort of sexy. Rubbing her thighs softly his hands moved up her legs until they reached the end of the jacket she was wearing. Rubbing the ends between his fingers he looked up with those big blue eyes she could never say no to, including now.

Shrugging her shoulders she soon lost her denim jacket followed by the sweatshirt and tank top she was wearing underneath. Leaving her in a plan white bra, she tried to cover her body shyly with her arms .Ron smirked again, and pulled Hermione's hands away from her body and rested them on his chest.

"You're beautiful," he told her.

Hermione smiled and leaned down to kiss his cheek before moving across his jaw to his neck. Lightly pressing her lips to his neck she sucked on his skin lightly leaving her mark on him. Ron ran his hand lightly along her side before spreading his hand across the small of her back and pressing her body flush against his. Hermione moaned at the feeling of his warm body and said his name softly in Ron's ear.

That did it for Ron. Flipping them over he grabbed Hermione's supple breast and kneaded it softly. Attacking her neck with kisses, he bit down softly, then ran his tongue lightly over them to soothe the bites. Continuing this down her neck, he continued kissing down her collarbone and over his chest, leaving bit marks and hickey's in his path.

Hermione arched her back into Ron and ran her nails down Ron's freckled back leaving red marks. Letting out a slight whimper she knotted her hand in Ron's hair lightly rubbing her hand along his spine. Ron continued kissing down between Hermione's breasts, and began kissing her stomach along tickling her side with the stubble on his.

Hermione pulled Ron to her lips by his hair, and kissed him with so much passion it made both of them dizzy. When I came time for them to breathe they pulled apart and Ron wrapped his arms around Hermione's slim waist.

Settling his head on Hermione's chest, she could hear and feel Ron's breath on her skin. After a while his breathing had slowed so much that Hermione knew he was asleep. Stroking his hair and rubbing his back, Hermione soon drifted asleep to until a loud BOOM awoke them both. Redressing themselves they return to the battle hand in hand. No one paid much mind to their messy hair, swollen lips, or rosy cheeks. They assumed their love bites were bruises, and the red marks battle wounds.

No one guessed their little secret or how many more they had after it was all over. They had each other and they were happy. And that was all that mattered.


End file.
